Locker Love
by Fireimps87
Summary: An ongoing story? with Kim and Madison. Just silly stuff is all. Contains shoujoai. Ect. ect.
1. The Mysterious Person

"Another present." Kim was suprised. This was the third present in a week she got from an anonymous person. Each had a tag with a heart and the words 'To Kim.' She wasn't sure who was doing it, but she had to find out.

Kim busted into the classroom and demanded answers. "OKAY GUYS, which one of you likes me," she said in a harsh then flirty tone. All the boys in the class started laughing like they had no idea, while Tamika and Madison got perked up.

"The presents, someone has been putting presents in my locker. It's a sign of love, and since I only know you people most, I wanna know who has a crush on me." She eyed each of them, except Kam, because if it was Kam, you know there was something wrong with the boy.  
"Well it surely wasn't me," Eddie said. "You all know there's only one person for me," he said winking at Tamika. A flipped of the bird was all Tamika gave him in reply. "I love you too," Eddie said. "Well it sure wasn't me," Lil D told her. "Your great and all, but fashion? Not my thing in girls, except Miss Lopez WHOOO."

Kim looked at Philly Phil and smiled. "Was it you Philly Phil?" Philly Phil was picking his ear and looked at Kim. "Me? HAHAHAH that's a good one Kim, me. Like you...hahaah." Kim got frustrated that it wasn't any of the boys. But it surely couldn't be the girls could it? 

"Tamika? Your locker is next to mine. Do you know who put the presents in?" Tamika got a nervous grin. "Well I diiiiid kinda see who put them in, but I promise not to tell," Tamika told her. Kim got a sad look that Tamika wasn't allowed to tell. Madison was too busy staring into her own little world, so Kim didn't bother asking her. Kim only had one solution, to invesitgate once again!

Later that day, Kim hid behind some smelly trash cans when the next class was changing rooms. Noone was in the hall at the time, so she wasn't worried that someone would see her. Suddenly she saw someone wearing a hooded jacket over their head at her locker, putting a present in. "STOP YOU!" Kim shouted.

The hooded figure tried to run, but Kim's small stature helped her gain in fast and tackle the person. "Okay you. Who are you and why do you have a crush on me?" Kim pulled the hood off and it was Madison. Kim quickly pushed herself backwards.

"Ma..Madison? YOU? Your the one who likes me?" Madison blushed and ran to the girls bathroom. Kim was baffled, Madison, the always happy girl, A GIRL, liked her.

Kim walked in the bathroom and heard some crying. She saw Madison's feet under one of the stalls and opened the door. "OH Don't look at me Kim." Madison told her. The asian girl held out her hand.

"Please Kim, I need mah privacy." The blonde girl sniffled. "Madison, please." Kim gave off a friendly smile to show she wasn't mad or anything. Madison picked herself up and stared as Kim, shy like a child on their first day of school.

"Look, about the gifts...I was..doing it for someone else ya see and," Kim cut Madison off. "No need to try and lie Madison, I know its you who likes me..and..I'm okay with that." Madison's eyes lit up. "Really?" Kim nodded. "I was a bit suprised that a girl liked me, but your one of my closetest friends, and I'm totally cool with that." Madison's smile slowly grew.

Kim leaned foward and hugged Madison. The blonde girl looked down and put her arms around Kim. At some point in all this, Kim realized she may have a thing for Madison, she wasn't sure how, but she knew she did somewhere. Madison did a sigh of relief that her friendship with Kim wasn't ruined by her crush on her. "I love you Kim," Madison told her. "I know Madison." 


	2. Dance!

It has only been days since the locker-gift incident with Madison. Kim was still a bit suprised over it, but glad it was someone who wasn't a big jerk. She didn't mind that Madison had a crush on her, she herself thought she might have a crush back, but wasn't too sure.

"School Christmas Dance?!" The class shouted when Sunny told them the news. "Another school dance?" Lil D asked, "remember what happened last time?" "No this time is much different Lil Man," Sunny told him. "Unlike that Black and White Dance, this time I will be organizing it. Kinda bad timing it's at the end of the week, Principal Luna was sorta late telling me this."

The kids were excited, and couldn't wait to party. Most were already asking others to dance with them that night, especially Eddie with Tamika. "Oh no," Kim thought. "What if Madison asks me, I can't say no, she's my friend, but I can't say yes, it would be awkward if people saw us dancing."

"HI KIM!" Madison said. "Oh..hey Madison..what's up?" Kim replied nervously. "That Christmas Dance thing came out of the blue huh?" Madison asked. Kim nodded. "Well I was wondering, if you would like to go with me!" Madison smiled. Kim looked down at her feet. "Madison, as much as that sounds fun..I don't think I'll go. Personal reasons you see."

Madison's smile died. "Oh, that's okay! I'll let you know if it was fun anyhow." Madison walked away from Kim. Now Kim really felt bad, not only can she not go to not fib to Madison technically, but she felt like she hurt her best friend. "Hey Kim, are you going to the dance?" her brother Kam asked. "What do you care Kam, you don't even like dances. Why are you going?" "Well of course Kim, this will be a big way to show off to THE LADIES. heeeeeee."

The days past, Kim lounged on her couch, as she saw Kam dressed nicely for the party. "Seeya when I get home sis, too bad your a loser unlike me!" Kam told her , but only before tripping out the door. The phone buzzed. Kim picked it up and saw it was a text message. It was Tamika.

Text: Hey Kim, sorry your not coming. Look Madison wanted me to tell you she was doing fine without you here. But right now I see her sitting on the side by herself..just wanted to let you know. Later...Eddie get away from me..AW DANG look what you made me type!

The guilt got her. Kim ran upstairs to put on one of her best dresses. After riding the bus over, she walked into the school and saw Sunny standing outside. "Well look who decided to show up. Go right on in Kim, it wouldn't be as much fun without all of my class." Kim smiled and thanked Sunny for the warm greeting.

The door opened, and everyone in her class, except Madison saw her arrival. "Well well, looks like you showed up after all Sis," Kam remarked. "Shutup KAM," Kim said pushing her brother out of the way. "What's up with her?" Philly Phil asked. Tamika smiled, "Oh nothing Philly Phil."

A slow dance song was playing, what great timing. Kim walked up to Madison. "Hey," Kim said. Madison looked up, and did a double take before realizing Kim was in front of her. "OH KIM! I thought you weren't going to show up!"

Madison gave her a warm hug, which Kim really loved the feel of. "Madison...I lied, I didn't have anything going on, I just thought it would be kinda embarrassing if people saw us, ...you know..dancing together."

Madison's smile again disapeared. "Oh, well you don't have to dance with me if you don't wanna!" Madison assured her. Kim shook her head and pulled Madison to the dance floor. She didn't give a damn who saw. Kim placed her head on Madison's shoulder and hugged her waist. Madison gave off a very big smile and put her arms around Kim.

"Madison...I love you too." Madison giggled. "I know Kim..." 


	3. Of Snow and Otters

Christmas Eve. The snow was falling thanks to Philly Phil's gift from Santa, and did it look beautiful. It was late, Madison decided to take her otter home, to meet with his new friend, Madison's turtle.

"Kim," Madison said before leaving. "Would you like to walk home with me?" Kim looked at the others playing in the snow, including her brother and even Sunny. "Well," She began, "sure Madison...I'll walk to your house with you." Madison and Kim said their goodbyes and headed on their way.

Kids were playing in the streets, all of them suprised to see snow. "Brr, the snow is great, but man is it freezing," Kim remarked. Madison looked at her trying to warm herself and had a good idea. She put her otter in the other hand, and put her arm around Kim. "Feelin' warmer Kim?" Madison asked. Kim smiled and blushed a little and nodded.

"Well here we are! Home sweet home Mr.Otter!" Madison hurried and put the otter in the turtle tank, then ran back to the front door. "So Kim, would you like to stay a bit?" Madison asked. Kim shook her head. "I love to Madison, but I got my family to spend time with, ya know?" Madison cheerfully nodded in agreement. She suddenly looked up and saw mistletoe.

"Heh..hehehe." Kim looked at Madison weird. "What's with the laughing Madison?" The blonde pointed up above her head and showed Kim the mistletoe. "Well you know what they say Kimmy, when under a mistletoe?" Kim blushed a red so deep, it overlapped her cold face. "Well...I dunno Madison I mean," Kim stopped short when Madison pulled her under and place a kiss on her cheek.

Kim gave a short smile, the kiss she just recieved was warm, and welcomed. "Hehe, I knew you wouldn't mind Kim!" Madison said. Kim nervoulsy blushed. "Well anyway Kim, I'll see you later huh? Merry Christmas! hehee." "Merry Christmas to you too Madison!" The two waved goodbye, and Kim went on her way. 'What a way to end a year!' Kim thought. 


	4. A New Perspective

"Oh I really hope Kim likes this gift." Madison was in her room, wrapping up a stuffed animal she thought Kim might've liked. Madison had a crush on her friend for as long as she can remember. For the last two days, she put gifts in Kim's locker without her knowing. She wasn't sure why, but she thought it was fun.

It was early morning at Westley. Madison looked around the halls, and saw no sign of Kim at her locker, so she walked up to it. Tamika was at her locker, which was right next to Kim's. "Girl, what are you doing?" Tamika asked. Madison was startled and twitched a second.

"Oh..nothing..just..My what a nice locker you have Tamika." "Oh come on Madison, why are you at Kim's locker, and why do you have a present with her name on it?" Tamika wanted an answer. Madison sighed. "Promise not to say anything..." Tamika gave her a dirty look, but since she was her friend, she promised.

"I...have a crush..on Kim," Madison whispered. Tamika was suprised. "Madison, what in the world.." "Please don't tell Kim..OR ANYONE." Tamika took a deep breath and smiled. A promise was a promise, and she wasn't going to question Madison's love life. The two went to Sunny's class to wait.

As soon as they got in and sat down, Kim busted in the room like a maniac. "OKAY GUYS, which one of you likes me," she said in a harsh then flirty tone. The boys started laughing at her like she was crazy, but Tamika and Madison were pretending to be curious, but they both knew what Kim was talking about. After a few questions with the boys of the class, Kim asked Tamika if she knew anything about the gifts, since her locker was next to hers. Tamika got a nervous grin. "Well I diiiiid kinda see who put them in, but I promise not to tell," Tamika told her. Madison stared into space, all happy that Kim got her gift.

As soon as class let out for lunch, Madison went to the restroom to put on a disguise so to not take any chances with anyone seeing her putting a present in Kim's locker again, thank her lucky stars Tamika didn't question anything. Madison put her jacket on and put the hood over her head. She went to Kim's locker and put another present in. "STOP YOU!" Kim shouted from some nearby trash cans.

"Oh no" Madison thought. She had to run, AND FAST. She tried to go as fast as she could, but she felt a forced pushed against her back. Madison was tackled to the floor, back first. Kim was on top of her, she was too frightened to try and push her off. "Okay you. Who are you and why do you have a crush on me?" Kim shouted. Madison saw the hand come to the hood and pull it off. The blonde girl's identity was revealed. Kim quickly pushed herself backwards.

"Ma..Madison? YOU? Your the one who likes me?" Madison blushed and ran to the girls room and hid in a stall. Her face went from a deep blood red to a gushing storm of tears running down her face. Madison sniffled and wiped her nose. "Well Kim knows now, maybe liking her was stupid to begin with." The bathroom door opened and she heard footsteps.

Kim opened the stall door she was in. "OH Don't look at me Kim," Madison cried. Kim held out her hand. "Please Kim, I need mah privacy." Her eyes were puffy and full of tears when she looked at Kim's face. Expecting to see a face of anger, she saw a small smile on Kim's face. The blonde stood up and just stared.

Madison tried to lie about the situation, but Kim knew better. Kim explained she was okay with a friend, a female at that, liking her. Madison perked up a bit, wiping some tears still. After some explaining, and a tiny bit of silence, Kim leaned foward to give Madison a hug. A huge sigh came from Madison. "I love you Kim," Madison told her. "I know Madison."

Later that day, while Madison was walking home, she stared at the sky and smiled. She still loved Kim with all her heart, whether or not the same feeling for her came from Kim, but right now all that mattered was that her friendship with Kim wasn't lost. 


	5. Help

"Flowers now." Kim closed her locker. She sighed and walked to class. Sitting in her usual place in Sunny's class, next to Madison.

"Did you get my gift?" A smiling Madison asked as soon as she sat down. Kim smiled. "Yeah Madison, I got them..thanks." Madison gave off a pleasing smile of success. Kim gave her a thumbs up, but something just didn't sit with her. She enjoyed Madison's company, the gifts, and even the kiss on Christmas. But did she really love Madison more than a friend? Kim had no idea. The idea of it circled her mind a million times, but never came to a stop.

Soon the bell rang, it was time to go home. As just about everyone left, Kim stayed behind sitting, and thinking. Sunny walked up. "Hey Kim, the bell rang, don't you wanna go home?" Kim looked at Sunny straight in the eyes and put her head down. "Aw, now what's wrong," Sunny asked, as friendly as he could be. He didn't like to see any of his students distressed in time of need.

"Sunny," Kim began. "I think..I'm in love with someone, but I'm not sure how in love I am." Sunny smiled. "Is this all this is about? May I asked who the lucky boy you like?" Kim blushed. "Well you don't have to if you don't want to Kim,'' Sunny said winking. "Well actually, it's more..of...a.." she trailed. "Yes?" "Well Sunny, it's not a boy I like," Kim nervously said biting her lower lip. "Oh, I see," Sunny replied. "Well I know better not to judge anyone for something they do, so if you don't have a problem telling me, I have no problem with it!"

"Well Sunny," she began. "the girl, I like...it's..Madison." "Oh, that would explain the dance," Sunny said. He figured Kim was just dancing with her since neither of them had dates. "Yeah, and why she keeps walking with me, and giving me gifts, and everything!" Kim said loudly. "But I don't know if I love her the same way back, I mean I do enjoy her company, and I do like being around her a whole lot more than almost anyone. She makes me feel warm, and I know she always has my back." Sunny smiled at Kim. "Well from what you just told me, I think your problem is pretty much solved," her teacher told her.

Kim looked at Sunny and realized what she just said. She did enjoy the company, and felt great around Madison. Perhaps she did love Madison back the same way Madison did to her. Kim looked at Sunny and smiled. "Thanks Sunny," Kim said giving him a hug, suddenly running the opposite direction out the door. "Ah Sunny Bridges, you done it again," Sunny congradulated himself. He sat down and leaned back, but a little too much that he flew backwards.

Madison was sitting under a tree when Kim got out the school doors. "Hey silly, there you are!" Kim smiled at Madison. "I've been waiting to walk home with you! What were ya doin' in there?" Kim took Madison's hand. "Oh Sunny..was just helping me with something..I got it figured out." She put her arm around Madison's and leaned her head on Madison's shoulder. 


End file.
